What's it called?
by MutatedFanfiction
Summary: What's it called when he is all you care about? This is a fluffy Swift/Bloom one-shot, enjoy!


**HELLLOOO! I am back and I have news! First of all, sorry for the lack of updates I haven't really had the motivation for it. Second of all, I have recently started shipping Swift and Bloom. Lastly, (and most important) I have deleted A will, Love, and Dark memories and will be rewriting it! It will go up with a different name but will be similar to it's previous name!**

 **XXX**

What's it called when you care greatly about him?

What's it called when you catch yourself staring at him?

What's it called when all you want is to be with him?

What's it called?

 **XXX**

Swift woke up and looked at the clock, _6:00._ He rolled onto his side and shook Leonard's arm, "Wake up, you gotta get ready for work," his words slightly jumbled. Leonard woke up with a groan before getting up to get dressed. He looked back at the bed to see Swift going back to sleep, he walked over, kneeled onto the edge and started shaking him, "if I have to get up, you do too."

"Leave me alone, I'm still tired," he swatted at Leonard's hands. Leonard laughed as Swift's hands got no where near his, but instead his hands were swatting the air in front of him.

"Then get up," he stopped shaking Swift so he could get ready.

"Hmph, fine," he got up, only because it was the only way to get Leonard to stop shaking him. Swift got out of bed and walked (more like stumbled) to the closet to get clothes.

Leonard waited patiently as Swift was getting dressed.

"You're being slow on purpose," Leonard said, getting up and picking the shorter one up, not caring that Swift didn't have a shirt on.

"W-wait I do-" he stopped when he realized he was being carried downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he set Swift down and looked at his watch. _7:00._

"I have to go to work, don't have too much fun without me," Leonard said, leaning down to kiss Swift, wrapping his arms around Swift's waist.

"I'll try no-" Swift was "interrupted" when he felt Leonard's lips on his and his arms around his waist. He moaned softly and reached up to wrap his arms around Leonard's neck.

After a few moments, Leonard pulled away from Swift, "alright, I have to go before I'm late."

"Hm, alright,"

 **XXX**

What's it called when you don't want to be without him?

What's it called when you just want to spend the whole day with him?

What's it called when all you want is to be with him, in his arms?

What's it called?

 **XXX**

Later that evening after Leonard got home, he walked into the living room and picked up a half-asleep Swift. Leonard carried him upstairs and set him down on the bed, a bit rougher than he intended it to be.

Swift groaned as he was practically thrown into the bed, "w-what the hell."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you like that," Leonard said, changing out of his clothes. Once he was finished, he laid down on the bed next to Swift, pulling him close.

Swift wrapped an arm across Leonard's waist and rested his head on his chest. As he was falling asleep Swift could feel Leonard rubbing his back. He decided not to do anything because he was tired and enjoyed it. Minutes later he fell asleep, wrapped in Leonard's arms.

 **XXX**

What's it called when you find comfort in his arms?

What's it called when you love him with all that you are?

What's it called when you love him even though he has flaws?

What's it called?

 **XXX**

It's called love. The only rule love has is that you respect and are kind to the other. Love doesn't care if you are a man & a woman, woman & woman, or man & man. Love will be there for the both of you.

 **XXX**

 **And there you are! I quite enjoyed writing this one. There is also a lesson to be learnt from this, love doesn't care for either of your genders, it cares that you are both happy with each other. I have also made a Tumblr where you can see fanfictions I write before they are put onto my account. It is Mutatedfanfiction, and you can also request a fanfiction to be written! Credit for the idea will be given to you.**


End file.
